He Is The One
by Ally Kat in Love
Summary: This is the Sequel to: "Can He Be The One". With the wedding fast approaching, there is excitement all around the world. However, after the wedding, something causes the Avengers to travel back in time to come face to face with an old but lethal enemy. Can everybody, including the newly weds cope with this new arrangement?
1. The perfect dress

**Hello there fellow unicorns. If you are reading this and haven't yet read "Can He Be The One", I suggest that you should because this is the sequel to that fanfic. If you have come here from my previous story then... THANK YOU! I loved your support in the last one and I hope that you will continue to support me with this story. So this story starts with Jex and Ally working on the wedding dress. It is set a couple of months after the proposal and the wedding is in a week or two. **

**Obviously I don't own Avengers or Marvel. :(**

* * *

"Is everybody decent in there?" I heard Tony call through the door, opening it just a crack.

Jex, who was pinning my wedding dress, jumped up and slammed the door back in his face. I heard a yelp and cursing come from Tony. If Jex hurt him, I swear I'll burn all her clothes! It's not like I can kill my sister-in-law.

"Are you alright?" I called.

"Yeah, just my demon sister causing me pain again."

"If you don't leave right now, I'll show you what real pain is," Jex spoke to him through the door.

"Alright, alright. I'm leaving, but I want my fiancé back soon."

I heard Tony walking away from the door as Jex peeked outside to check. She closed the door and looked back at me, deciding on what to do with the dress next. Taking another few pins out of my sewing box, she reached to the hem on the bottom of my dress and started pinning once more. Working her way around the bottom of the dress she only managed to stick me twice with the safety pins. Not so safe in my opinion. After sticking the last pin into my dress, she stood up and admired her remarkable hemming skills.

"Ok, go take a look in the mirror," she said, gesturing to the large mirror that touched both the floor and the ceiling.

I took a few steps to the mirror and looked wide eyed at my appearance. My strapless dress had a beautiful creamy coloured lace material for the top with large pearls trailing the upper portion of the dress. It was then drawn in at the waist by a thick, brown ribbon, followed by white silk cascading down in layers to the floor. The overall look was completed with a beautiful necklace which had diamonds trailing the way around my neck; it was special because it was what my mother wore at her wedding.

"Ok, so we have something that is both old and borrowed, however we need something blue," Jex said, holding up a blue garter belt.

"Jex! Where did you get that?" I pretty much yelled in her face.

"Oh it's this cute little shop on-" I cut her off.

"Jessica, you realise that I'm getting married to your brother right?"

"Yes."

"So why would you give me a garter belt, given that I will be with your brother?" I asked.

"So you don't want it then?"

"Yes, I want it, but you shouldn't be encouraging it."

"Hmmm, you're right."

There was a knock at the door.

"Jex, Tony wants Ally back, and we have a date with the weapons in the training room, remember?" Clint called through the door.

"Oh crap! Sorry we'll be out soon," she replied.

Jex pushed me away from the mirror and back to where I was standing before. With great difficulty we managed to remove the dress, although we had to fix some pins when it was off. Jex handed it to me and I walked over to the closet where a garment bag was hanging limp on a hanger. I carefully placed the dress on the hanger and into the bag, shutting the door gently. I changed into a casual grey, fitting dress with black, high heeled army boots and walked over to the door. I was about to open it when Jex stops me.

"So is that a yes for the garter belt?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows like an idiot.

"Hell yeah."

She laughed and pushed past me through the door. Just as Jex and Clint were leaving I stopped them.

"Hey Clint, where's Tony?"

"Where do you think?" He replied.

After Clint said that, I knew exactly where I would find Tony. I gave Jex and Clint a wave before walking towards our little room. Everyone knew about the room now, however since I found it first, and nobody had any clue as to why it was there, I received ownership of the room. Of course I shared it with Tony, so now it is officially 'our' room. We decided to call it 'Ciel'. That means heaven in French.

I came to the door and pushed it open easily to reveal Tony sitting in the corner of the room playing with his PDA. He looked up at me when I purposely cleared my throat to gain his attention. I walked over to him and sat beside him, crossing my legs.

"So you're finally free?" Tony asked.

"Well the adjustments have to be made to the dress, then I have to go back and try it on to make sure that everything is perfect, and only then will I be free from Jex's sewing skillage," I said sarcastically.

"What does it look like?"

"I'm not telling. The first time you see the dress will be when I'm walking down the aisle."

"That's not fair. What if I pass out from the beauty?" Tony teased.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. You're still not seeing the dress."

"Fine. I was thinking-" I cut him off.

"Oh, don't do that honey. You will hurt yourself."

"Shut up. As I was saying, I was thinking and I think we should start looking for a house. We can't live in HQ forever and we will be married, we need our own place," He said seriously.

"Wow, I really had never thought of that. You're right, we need our own house. How about this, we have the wedding, we go on our honeymoon and then we will start looking when we come back. How does that sound to you?"

"Fantastic," Tony said, leaning in to kiss me.

As I was about to kiss Tony, someone barged through the door. I looked up to see Jex standing there in a short, black, silver-sequinned, tight dress with silver pumps.

"See, this is why we need our own place," Tony said exasperated.

"Um Jex, when did you become a prostitute?" I asked sarcastically.

"I am not a prostitute, do you know how much shit I would cop from Clint if I was? Now get ready."

"For what?" I asked irked that she interrupted Tony and I.

"Your bachelorette party."

"Jessica Leanne Stark! You are not going out in public like that! And you are not corrupting my fiancé," Tony shouted. I looked at him astounded.

"Oh Tony, I don't have to corrupt her. She is just as bad as me," Jex retorted.

"Wait, what?" Tony looked at me.

"Jex! Why did you say that?"

"Oh, just hurry up and get changed. I have a surprise for you."

* * *

**And that is the first chapter completed! I hope you liked it. Now I think you will enjoy the hens party. There is a special appearance from the one and only... Channing Tatum! Haha he's gonna pull some magic mike shiz out on this party! **

**Please review!**

**XOXO**


	2. A night to remember, or not

**Hello there unicorns. This chapter is a little funny. I hope you like it. It's the hens night! **

**I don't own the Avengers or Marvel.**

****_Previously..._

_"Oh, just hurry up and get changed. I have a surprise for you."_

* * *

"Hell no! I am not wearing that!" I shouted at Jex, pointing to the tiny scrap of material she called a dress. It was barely a shirt. It was a very low cut black, tight, short dress with a silver belt at the waist.

"Yes you are! And you are wearing these red pumps with it," she retorted, gesturing to the shoes in the corner of the room.

"Jex! I am not a whore!"

"I know, but come on, just have some fun."

She pouted at me.

"Oh for the love of Satan! Give me the fucking dress," I said, defeated.

She threw it over to me. I walked into the bathroom and changed into the dress. Looking at myself I thought; I don't actually look that bad in this. Maybe I can pull it off and still keep my dignity if I stay sober. I walked out of the bathroom and heard Jex laugh.

"Oh come off it. I don't look that bad," I said exasperatedly.

"No, you look great. Ok, put on your shoes and let's get going!"

I walked over to the corner of the room and grabbed the shoes. They were so tall. If I get drunk, I won't be able to stand. Slipping my feet into the shoes I leaned against the wall to keep my balance. I gave Jex a look that could kill when she started tapping the ball of her foot on the floor impatiently. When I was finally in the monstrous shoes, Jex and I walked out of the room making sure that nobody caught us looking like this. Our reputations would be shattered. We walked past the kitchen, the lounge, the training room and the bedrooms, successfully staying hidden. It wasn't until we reached the door leading out into the street, that we were caught by the two people that we were hiding from the most.

"Ally, Jex, what are you doing?" I heard Tony ask.

We turned around to find Clint and Tony's eyes almost popping out.

"And what are you wearing?" Clint asked.

"We are going to Ally's hens night and you can't stop us! I demand freedom!" Jex shouted.

"Jex." I whispered.

"Yeah?" She whispered back.

"We will never get out of here unless we conduct operation run for our lives."

"Sounds good. Wait, remind me what that is again."

"Run as fast as you can to the car and drive as fast as you can."

"Got it."

"On three. One," I whispered.

"Two," She whispered back.

"Three!" I shouted.

Jex and I bolted out the door with great difficulty caused by our heels and into her black Audi. Jex slammed her foot on the gas pedal and we bolted down the street laughing at their expressions as we ran away. When we came to an old, red, beaten down warehouse, I questioned Jex.

"Uh, Jex. Where are we?"

"An abandoned warehouse. Can't you tell?" She retorted.

I threw her a weird look.

"Just come with me. Trust me. Would I ever do something to put you in danger?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, just hush and follow me."

I followed Jex into the warehouse, but I couldn't see anything. It was pitch black. I heard a click and there was light in the room. The room was decorated with red, pink and white balloons with a wooden table and beer and wine on it. There were five people standing around the table. Natasha Romanoff, Maria Hill and three other girls. They were Zoe Salvatore, Shikha Samuel and Maddy Kendra, my best 'girl' friends during recruitment. We were all very close when I was in America and we still talk over the internet. They are going to be walking down the aisle with me as my bridesmaids. They weren't meant to be here till next week, this was amazing.

"Oh my god!" I screamed, running and tackling them all in hugs.

"It's great to see you too," Shikha laughed.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you were arriving next week," I exclaimed, excitedly.

"Jex called us and invited us. We couldn't miss this," Maddy said, giving me a hug.

"Plus, we figured we'd try and spend some time with you before the big day," Zoe smiled. Zoe was a little more conservative than the others.

"So what are we doing here?" I asked curiously.

There was a knock at the door.

"Ah, right on time," Jex said walking over to the door.

When she opened it, I burst out laughing. Channing Tatum and Alex Pettyfer walked through the door in police uniforms. They looked extremely uncomfortable and that just made me laugh even harder. Maddy, Zoe and Shikha were laughing just as hard beside me, while Nat and Maria just had their usual stern looks. Jex walked over and joined us with a massive grin on her face. I almost collapsed on her with laughter.

"God, Jessica. How did you manage this?" I asked.

"When I took the family name and became a 'Stark', I got everything that comes with it. That includes all the money."

"Holy hell, this is so cool!" Maddy exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but how much is Jex paying you for this?" I asked.

"Seven million each," Alex Pettyfer said.

"Oh and it will be worth it," Jex stated.

"Yes it will," Shikha agreed.

"So who do you want first?" Jex asked me.

I just stared at her wide eyed.

"I remember you telling me that you've had a thing for Alex since he was in 'Stormbreaker'. So you can have him first," Jex smiled.

"Lucky," I heard Maddy sigh.

"Alright, but first, I need a beer," I said.

"Agreed," Zoe said, rolling her eyes.

"Can we have some too?" Channing asked.

"Why not?" I exclaimed, walking over to the temporary bar.

After the first 20 minutes, everyone was drunk. I mean everyone. Nat and Maria were up on the table dancing while lap dances from the special celebrities were making their way from one delinquent to the next. Alex turned out to be a better stripper than Channing. Who knew? The first time he straddled me, I was a little unsure about it, but that soon dissipated. Jex wolf whistled at Channing when she was given her lap dance. Eventually we were all just up dancing and being stupid. That was until we all blacked out.

* * *

**Haha crazy night huh? In the next chap, they wake up the morning after. It is not pretty. **

**Please review. **

**XOXO**


	3. Caught red handed

**Hey there. Now this is a little awkward chapter. The morning after the hens party. I can assure you that the story is coming. I just had to write the wedding. Oh isn't it exciting. **

**I don't own the Avengers or Marvel. **

****_Previously..._

_Eventually we were all just up dancing and being stupid. That was until we all blacked out. _

* * *

My eyes fluttered open to reveal what looked like a bomb site. I look around to see all the girls from the previous night, plus Channing Tatum. Where was Alex Pettyfer? Feeling something move underneath me, I look down to see Alex stirring. Oh crap! I slept on him! I pushed myself up and off him, a little too quickly. My head started to spin and I found myself on the floor again. Alex woke up with a start.

"Ow. My head," he sighed.

"I know what you mean. Tony is going to freak when he sees me like this," I said.

Alex and I helped each other over to the glass windows in the dark area of the building. I took out my phone and shone the light onto me and Alex. Talking a look at myself, I was shocked. My dress was torn at the top and through the middle, my heels had broken off the shoes, my makeup was all over my face and my hair looked like a haystack. The dress didn't cover much to begin with, but this was little more than a scrap of material. I looked over to Alex and turned away immediately. He was completely naked.

"Um, Alex. You may want to put some clothes on," I said embarrassed.

"I'm a little offended that you had to look away," he retorted.

"May I remind you that I am getting married?" I shouted.

We both cringed at the volume of my voice. Shouting was not good for hangovers. Alex walked away to find his clothes and left me thinking about the night before. Why couldn't I remember anything? Oh that's right, eight beers and two glasses of wine. I think it was that much anyway. I remember getting a lap dance from Alex, dancing with Nat and Maddy on the table, having a drinking contest with Jex, which I won, and then I blacked out.

Everyone was finally awake and regretting the previous night. Jex was in a foul mood because of her hangover and went to her bag to grab a pack of aspirin. We all had two and cleaned up a bit. All the bottles only just fit into the bin. Once the place looked a little more respectable, Jex paid Channing and Alex, and they were on their way back to the airport.

"Ok, so how are we going to handle this?" I asked everyone.

"Handle what?" Maddy asked.

"Well I'm guessing that you are staying at SHIELD while you are here. Correct?"

"Yeah," Zoe answered.

"Well, we can't really go in looking like this, can we?" I gestured to our appearances.

"We will just have to be careful," Jex said seriously.

"We tried that when we attempted to sneak out. It didn't work," I said.

"Well, we will have to extra careful," Shikha whispered, holding her head.

We all walked out of the building and to our cars. Jex and I drove in front to show the girls where to go. I drove, Jex wasn't really up to it.

"Tony is going to be pissed when he finds out that you got drunk," I said.

"I'm 18. I can drink if I want to. He will have to deal with it. Plus, he won't be too happy when he finds out that you got just as drunk and more."

"I'm 21. And I don't think it will be the drinking that pisses him off," I retorted.

"True. Well if we get past them, we won't have to tell them."

When we all drove into HQ, we went to the parking on the roof of the building. However when we came to the top of the facility, there were two SHIELD jets, and the Avengers all greeting each other. Tony, Thor, Cap, Bruce, Coulson and even Loki were standing in front of the jets talking. Jex and I looked to each other and inwardly groaned. Why were we having such bad luck? So much for our reputations, they will be trashed in only a few minutes. They all looked over at the cars that just pulled into the parks on the far side of the parking lot. I straightened out what was left of my dress and opened the door. Jex and I walked together toward the men while the girls walked behind us.

"Looks like they just got in," Jex said.

"I forgot that they were coming today," I said back to her.

"Why is Loki here?"

"He is on probation, so he had to come with Thor so that he could keep an eye on him," I explained.

"Oh."

We all approached the guys with ashamed looks on our faces.

"I'm guessing that this is your doing, Jex?" Tony asked seriously.

"Maybe. Don't be angry with Ally, she had no idea what was happening," Jex pleaded.

"Thanks Jex, but I am still guilty here," I whispered to her.

"What happened to all your clothes?" Clint asked.

"There was a savage tiger and we had to fight it. But then there was a leopard and we had to fight that too," Maddy said from behind us.

"Maddy? What?" I asked.

"It could have happened."

"Well look who just flew in for the wedding," Tony said, gesturing to Thor, Loki, Cap, Coulson and Bruce.

"Hi," the girls and I said awkwardly.

"We might go get changed now," Jex said, equally as awkward.

"Good idea," Clint said.

The girls and I started our walk of shame across the parking lot and to the elevator. We all stood in silence as the elevator descended till we came to the living quarter's level. After the doors opened, we all parted to our own rooms.

I flopped down on my bed and held my head, the pounding headache was not helping my situation. God, Tony is going to flip when he hears what really happened. Why did I get drunk? Why did I even agree to it? God, what have I done? I hope he forgives me after this. I acted like such a slut. I'm not like that. Damn those good looking celebrities.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a knock at my door.

"It's open," I called.

The door opened to reveal Tony dressed in what looked like a very expensive suit.

"I just wanted to check in on you," he said quietly.

"That's sweet."

He walked over to the bed and sat down next to me, running his hand through my hair.

"Jex told me what happened," he said.

"Oh god. Do you hate me?" I asked nervously.

"No. Of course not. I could never hate you. Plus, I know that it was all Jessica's doing."

"Not all of it. Nobody forced me to get drunk. I did pretty well at that on my own."

"Look at me. Remember when we on the plane to arrive here?"

"Yeah, and I got you drunk," I said with a giggle.

"Exactly, see how easy it was for you to get me drunk. Honestly, don't worry about it."

"Ok. Why are you all dressed up?"

"Well, you had your hens night, I'm having my bux night," he smiled.

"Have fun. But not too much. Actually, do what you want, it couldn't be worse than what I did."

"Don't worry, I will behave. As much as I can, anyway," he said with a smirk.

He gave me a quick kiss and walked out the door. I wonder what they will get up to.

* * *

**Oh I wonder what Tony will get up to. I hope you enjoyed Channing Tatum and Alex Pettyfer's cameos. **

**Please review! **

**XOXO**


	4. Heads will roll!

**Hello my fellow unicorns. Wow, I already have heaps of followers. Thanks to all of you. Now the net chapter will be the wedding. I promise that a story line is coming. I won't tell you much, however I will say that it has something to do with the Tesseract and time travel. **

**I don'd own the Avengers or Marvel.**

****_Previously..._

_He gave me a quick kiss and walked out the door. I wonder what they will get up to._

* * *

"Ok, so have we confirmed everything for the wedding?" I asked the girls.

Jex, Maddy, Zoe and Shikha were helping me with the last of the wedding preparations. Tony and I had decided on the venue months ago, therefore we booked St Pauls Cathedral, in Melbourne. It is truly amazing there and all our guests will easily fit into the spacious church. In total, we had invited 1,014 people. Now that everybody had responded to their invitation, the girls and I figured out that there will be 1,002 guests in attendance, including reporters that Tony and I chose to attend the wedding. All the Avengers have been invited, as well as most of SHIELD, although some have to stay behind in case there is a crisis. Tony also invited all of 'Stark Industries' and that was what made up our guest list. Since neither of us had any parents or family left, except for Jex, there would only be friends and colleagues. Clint would stand in as the 'father of the bride' and walk me down the aisle. All the SHIELD guests, plus Thor, Loki and Jack would sit on my side, while all the Stark guests, plus Bruce and Cap would sit on Tony's side. Half of the invited reporters will sit on my side and half will sit on Tony's.

Tony chose his best men a while ago and the same goes for my bride's maids. Rhody, Bruce and Hapy were to accompany Tony at the wedding. Rhody has been Tony's best friend for many years and was the obvious choice for his best man. Bruce and Tony had become close after the war and he decided that he was a clear choice the same as Hapy was his third choice due to his friendship that they have had since he was young.

The wedding reception is to be held at Kirra beach back here in Queensland. It was another of my favourite places from when I was a child. My parents and I used to go there all the time and at school, whenever we went on camp, we stopped at Kirra beach and my friends and I always had the best times, even when Loki was there. When I told Tony this, he insisted that it be the venue of our wedding reception. I was overjoyed. However I told Tony that I thought it was a little unconventional, having the wedding in Melbourne and then the wedding reception being held in the Gold Coast. Tony only laughed and told me not to worry. This did not help at all because he didn't give me any information on the subject till a week later. Tony organised 20 'Stark' jets to escort the guests from the wedding to the reception. The jets are set to hold around 50 passengers, however since the reporters will not be attending the reception, not all the jets will be needed.

It seemed that everything had been set and all we needed to do now was actually go through the wedding. I was starting to get anxious. The wedding was only 2 days away. I was pacing more than usual, I couldn't sleep and I can't stop going through the wedding details. Everything must be perfect. Jex actually locked my bedroom door in an attempt to keep me sane. However that did not work. I started screaming at her and banging the door as hard as I could. I wasn't let out until Tony unlocked the door and gave Jex an hour long lecture on other people's rights.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Jex spoke.

"Alyssa, you need to calm down. Everything has been triple checked and all you are doing is making things difficult for yourself. Tony is worried. Aren't you meant to be happy at this point?" She asked.

"No! Everything must be perfect. If it isn't, heads will roll," I said darkly.

The girls exchanged worried looks.

"Ok, Ally. Maybe you need a drink?" Zoe stated.

"No, I had a creaming soda ten minutes ago," I replied.

"Well, all that sugar isn't helping your situation. And she meant alcohol," Jex said.

"No! Look what happened last time I 'had a drink'. I ended up dancing on a table and doing things I shouldn't with Alex Pettyfer."

"Oh by the way, he asked for your phone number. Just in case it doesn't work out with my brother."

"Tell him to stick it up his arse," I said.

"I already did."

The door opened and Tony walked in with a beer in his hand. Jex walked over and took it out of his hand, causing him to curse at her. She walked over to me and ordered me to drink it, shoving it in my hand.

"Hey! That was mine," Tony sulked.

"Well your wife-to-be is driving me insane and I can't take it anymore!" Jex shouted, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Honey, your sister doesn't seem to grasp the fact that this wedding must be perfect, or I will be coming to her and once again, making heads roll," I said darkly to Tony.

"Please calm her down, or it will be her head rolling," Jex said to him.

"Come now, darling. I don't want either of you angry. It will surely end with a corpse," Tony whispered tentatively.

He took my hand in his and walked me out the door. Shutting the door behind him, he muttered something along the lines of, "possessive beast".

"What was that Tony?" I asked him, laughing.

"What? You have to admit that she acts a lot like one," he said.

"Yes, I suppose. However, you can't say that about your sister. Only I can," I whispered.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"Because she is my best friend and best friends are allowed to do that. Sometimes. I'm sure that you have called Rhody much worse."

"Well, yes, but that is not the point."

"Sure, sure."

"So, you're nervous. I wonder why," he said, snaking his hands around my waist and pulling me close.

"Tony, I just want everything to be perfect. Besides, this is our first and last wedding."

"What if you meet someone richer and more good looking than me? Oh wait, that's not possible," he said with a mocking grin.

"Oh, you think you're so funny don't you?"

"Well, obviously."

I seized his head and kissed him fiercely, before slipping out of his grip and walking toward the 'wedding planning' room.

"Bye honey. I'm going to check on the details one last time," I said, waving to him.

I grew more and more nervous with every passing minute. I shouldn't be this nervous, should I?

* * *

**I think I hear wedding bells. Get excited, it'll be a great wedding!**

**Please review.**

**XOXO**


	5. I DO!

**Hey Unicorns! Sorry for the wait on this. I am almost at the plot. I was going to do the wedding and reception in one chapter, but it was too long, so I had to split them. **

**I don't own the Avengers or Marvel.**

****_Previously..._

_I grew more and more nervous with every passing minute. I shouldn't be this nervous, should I?_

* * *

I took a look at myself in the mirror. The time was almost upon us. Staring at my beautiful wedding dress, I almost cried then and there. My nerves still haven't ceased. Standing in a room, just down the hall from where Tony and the minister were waiting, was driving me insane. The walls were a light brown shade and the floor was black with one solitary mirror in the room. The door opened and Jex walked in, grinning widely. She was wearing a sky blue dress that fell to the floor and tied around her neck with one large, red rose in the middle of the neck line. This was the dress that Tony and I had chosen for the bridesmaids. It had 'Stark Industries' colours and 'Iron Man' colours incorporated into the dress, we were very proud. Shikha, on the other hand, had been given a pale purple dress with red, pink and white flowers trailing the neckline. I figured, this suits her perfectly, being the flower girl and all.

"It's time. Shikha is ready to do her flower girl duties, Zoe and Maddy are right behind her, Clint is waiting for you in his dashing black suit and I'm ready to go. We're just waiting on you now," she said cheerfully.

"Ok," I said tentatively.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. It's just that, I'm getting married. I feel weird."

"Good weird, or bad weird?" Jex asked, nervous of what my answer would be.

"I don't know. I am excited, I love Tony and all I want to do is be with him forever."

"But?"

"I'm 21, and I'm getting married. And what about a family? How can Tony and I have a family? I'm a SHIELD agent and he is one of the most wanted men in the 'criminal community'."

"Ally, don't worry. You are just thinking all these things because you are about to do something that will change your life forever, and you will never be able to take it back," she said, noticing that she was making things worse.

"Jex. That doesn't help. At all!"

"Whatever happens, you and my brother will be able to work it out. Trust me," she whispered with a reassuring nod.

"Ok," I whispered back, smiling.

"Alright, now that you are through with the doubts, can we move on with the wedding?"

"Yes."

Jex linked her arm through mine and skipped outside, slightly failing in her high heels. We came out into the hallway, leading into the main chapel and everyone was waiting for their cue. Clint shot me a smile and replaced Jex's arm with his own, taking on the 'fatherly role'. I took deep breaths in and out, attempting to calm my hysteria. Clint squeezed my arm reassuringly, noticing my rapid breathes. Zoe quickly hugged me before walking back to her place in the line, waiting for her cue.

I watched as Shikha, Maddy, Zoe and finally Jex walked through the doors and disappeared down the aisle. My heart started to beat faster as I heard "Pachelbel's Canon in D major" being played. This is it. My cue. I was suddenly worried by simple things, such as tripping over my white "Prada" pumps, in front of everyone. I focused on walking gracefully and staying upright, I clung onto Clint a little too tight. When I looked up, all my worries vanished. Tony was standing there in his expensive black suit, smiling broadly at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

Once I made it down the aisle, Tony extended his hand and took over from Clint. He walked me up the small steps, till we were standing in front of the pastor. We threw a glance at each other one more time before the pastor started speaking.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, in the sight of God and this company, to witness and celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the union of Alyssa Jean Vega and Anthony Edward Stark.

Alyssa Jean Vega and Anthony Edward Stark, marriage is an institution ordained of God, and it is not to be entered into lightly or unadvisedly, but reverently, deliberately, and only after much consideration, for in coming together in marriage you are committing yourselves exclusively, the one to the other, for as long as you both shall live. If you would, please turn to face one another and join hands as you each take the vows you prepared."

Tony and I turned towards each other. He gave me a nervous smile before reciting his vows.

"Each moment I spend with you makes me a better person. Before I knew you, nothing mattered. I spent my time drinking and gambling, I never took anything seriously, and my life was wasting away. Now, I know that having a life with you by my side is the only thing I will ever need. Whatever challenges we face, I know that we can overcome them, because our love is stronger than anything in this universe. I promise that I will do anything and everything to make you happy," Tony finished with a knowing smile.

"Tony, you know what I was like before I met you. I was a workaholic, I was way too serious and I didn't value my life at all. I had no family, no one to care for and nobody to care for me. You brought joy and happiness into my life and I can't even imagine a future without you in it. I imagine what an amazing life we can both give each other and I can't wait for us to start. The problems that we have already faced is proof of what we can accomplish when we are together and nothing will ever tear the unbreakable bond we are making here today," I concluded my vow and squeezed Tony's hand.

The pastor waited a moment before continuing.

"Beginning with you, Anthony. Do you, Anthony Edward Stark, take Alyssa Jean Vega, to be your lawfully wedded wife; to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness, and in health? With respect for her integrity and faith in your union, do you promise to unfailingly seek out the best you can in her, loving her every day, in every way, until the end of your forever?"

"I do," Tony said, giving a slight smile. He looked a little pale. I know how he feels.

The priest recited to me, what he had to Tony and waited for my answer.

"I do," I beamed.

The priest smiled at us and continued.

"Anthony, as you present Alyssa with her wedding ring and pledge your love and your life to her, will you please repeat after me: Alyssa, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. With all that I am, and all that I have, I promise to love and honour you always. With this ring, I thee wed."

Tony repeated the words spoken by the pastor and slid the gold ring onto my finger.

After a moment, the pastor continued.

"Alyssa as you present Anthony with his wedding ring and pledge your love and your life to him, will you please repeat after me: Anthony, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. With all that I am, and all that I have, I promise to love and honour you always. With this ring, I thee wed."

I recounted those words to Tony as I slid a slightly different gold wedding band onto his finger.

"Anthony and Alyssa, in as much as you have consented to be joined together in the holy state of matrimony, and having pledged and sealed your vows by the giving and receiving of rings in the presence of both God and this company, it is with great pleasure that I now pronounce you husband and wife. What God hath joined together, let no man put asunder.

Congratulations! You may kiss the bride."

Tony, with my hand still firmly wrapped in his, pulled me toward him and in an instant, we were passionately kissing. We didn't care that everyone could see us. We were finally married and about to start a life together, that was all that mattered.

Tony and I turned to face our guests, beaming. We were finally married.

* * *

**Yay! They finally got married! Hope you liked it. **

**Please, please, please, review!**

**XOXO**


	6. Party!

**Hello my little unicorns. Sorry this is so late. A lot has been happening, and life is hectic at the moment. So last chapter, Tony and Ally just said their vows and now they are at their reception. After this, its a short-lived honeymoon, interupted by yet again... more work. Yay.**

**I do not own the Avengers or Marvel. **

****_Previously... _

_Tony and I turned to face our guests, beaming. We were finally married._

* * *

"Congratulations to the happy couple, now if they could make their way to the dance floor," Goldstein spoke into the mic.

Goldstein, also known as DJ AM, had come to DJ our wedding as a special favour to Tony. He had been the DJ at one of Tony's birthday parties and jumped at the chance to be the MC for our big day.

We were on beautiful Kirra beach in the Gold Coast. It was sunset and just getting dark. There was a large dance floor in the middle of all the round tables. The ocean was glistening and everyone was happily chatting at their tables. Tony took my hand and led me to the dance floor, where we slowly danced to "Marry Me" by Train. We embraced each other, with my head gently rested on his shoulder and moved slowly to the beat of the song.

"Are you happy?" Tony asked me.

I lifted my head off his shoulder.

"This is the happiest I have been in my entire life."

"Good."

"And what about you?"

"Well I thought I was going to pass out half way through the ceremony, but I'm all good now," he said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, you did look a little pale. You worried me a little," I replied giggling.

"You look beautiful. I almost doubled over when I saw you in that dress," he gestured to the wedding dress I was wearing.

"Very funny. And am I so ugly in normal clothes, that you are so shocked by my appearance today?"

"No. You just look like an angel," he said sweetly.

"You don't look half bad yourself."

Tony and I had been dancing for three songs before Jex interrupted us.

"Hey, I want a dance with my big brother!"

By this time, there were many couples dancing and twirling around us. We both laughed at Jex and stepped away from one another, so that she could have her dance with Tony. I was about to exit the dance floor when a man in a dark green suit stopped me, flashing a grin at me and taking my hand. He led me back into the middle of the dance floor and skilfully twirled me, then started slow dancing with me.

"I was moved by your vows today, although I was a little offended that they spoke of a different god, than I," Loki said with a smirk.

"I thought you still hated me," I said quietly.

"You gave me what I wanted. My ring and you gave me compassion, by hoping for a friendship in the future between us. Besides, how could anyone hate you?"

"So I'm forgiven?" I asked.

"Obviously."

"You know that I still haven't fully forgiven you for what you did? You did kill my parents and then try to kill the man I love," I said in a stern, yet sweet voice.

"I know. I just hope that I can eventually earn your trust once again."

"Wow, it seems that time in a cell has done you some good."

"Don't get me wrong, I am still going to get revenge on my brother and my adoptive father, however, I see no reason to be angry with you anymore," he said, sincerely.

"Well I'm glad that you and I have no further quarrels, however, I think that you should forgive both your brother and father. He may not be your father in blood, but he loved you and cared for you all your life. Believe me, I wish that I still had my father. Don't take yours for granted."

He stopped dancing and just stood there. He seemed saddened by my words.

"I see now the consequences of my actions. It seems that your persuasion skills are coming along quite nicely."

"But I didn't-" he cut me off.

"You didn't realise what you were doing."

He walked off the dance floor and out into the darkness. Thor took one look at me and walked off to find him. I instantly felt bad. He has had such troubles in his life. Just think about what would have to go through one's head, to order a hit on your best friend's parents. He was so young at the time, just as I was. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Tony tapped me on the shoulder.

"Come with me," he said, taking my hand and leading me down the beach.

Once we were out of earshot of all the others, he spoke once again.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just Loki. He must have had it tough," I said sadly.

"So have you. But all those times are behind us now. Don't worry about him, he will heal with time," he said reassuringly.

"You are so amazing."

"Well a lot of that has much to do with the beautiful woman standing before me," he smirked.

"Come on Tony, people will be wondering where we are."

"Right you are Mrs Stark."

"God, I can't get enough of you saying that."

Tony kissed me softly on the lips before walking hand in hand with me back up to the party. I left for the bathroom with Jex to change out of my wedding dress and into a knee length, black and silver, flowing dress. When we returned to the reception, Jex screamed.

"Cake!" she screamed, as the three tiered, marzipan, red velvet wedding cake was brought out.

Tony and I cut the cake and resisted the urge to grab a chunk and throw it at one other. That didn't stop Jex and Zoe though; they both scooped up large amounts of cake and tossed it at Tony and my face. Good thing I changed out of my wedding dress, because everybody joined in the food fight. Even Fury and agent Hill joined in the fun, although they still had the same stern looks on their faces. By the time we had successfully coated everyone in a thick layer of cake, we decided that it was time for our goodbyes. We did have a honeymoon to get to.

* * *

**Ohhh! What may happen on this honeymoon? Get excited! **

**Please review! **

**XOXO**


	7. The perfect honeymoon or so we thought

**Hey Unicorns. I'm sorry I haven't posted in ages. School started and assignments have kicked in. Its very hectic. **

**But now I have the Honeymoon scene for Ally and Tony. Now I'm sorry to all those who wanted graphic details, but I am sticking to a PG rated sex scene for now. I hope you guys enjoy it. I have the next few chaps planned out, so it shouldn't be too long before the next chapter. **

_Previously..._

_We did have a honeymoon to get to. _

* * *

Tony had insisted on carrying me into the hotel suite, bridal style. I locked my arms around his neck and rested my head on his left shoulder. He placed me down on the floor in the living room and walked back out to fetch the bags.

I looked around the hotel suite in awe. We were staying at the beautiful "Hotel Le Bristol" in Paris and it was magnificent. It had blood red walls with cream coloured curtains in all the rooms. In the bedroom, there was a king sized bed and a large flat screen TV. There was a large kitchen, which I would be utilising, not Tony. I have seen Tony's cooking before and it was not pleasant. I ended up popping pills to defend my stomach against an ache. The suite had a spacious living room with a large couch and yet another flat screen TV. The bath tub in the bathroom was ginormous and so was the shower. We were situated on the top floor of the hotel, overlooking the beautiful gardens and the pool.

Tony walked back into the suite and hugged me from behind.

"So what do you think?" He asked.

"I think that you didn't come up with all this yourself," I said, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"You are correct. I did receive some help from Jex and Zoe."

"I knew it!"

"They said that you love Paris and that you have always wanted to come here. So we had a little look, and I couldn't pass up this place," Tony said.

"Well you did beyond amazing. This is perfect."

"I'm glad."

Tony lifted me up off my feet and carried me into the bedroom. He lowered me onto the bed kissing me softly. He gently slid the sky blue dress I was wearing off my body, after I removed his grey shirt. I could feel him kissing and nipping at my neck, while I ran my fingers through his hair. He looked up for a moment.

"I love you," he said, then continuing with his previous actions.

"I love you too," I replied.

…

My eyes fluttered open to see a tray with pancakes, strawberries, orange juice, pulp free of course, and a single rose sitting beside me.

"Good morning," I heard Tony say from in the door way.

"You didn't make this, did you?" I asked tentatively.

"No. This was from room service."

"Oh, good. No offence honey, but you aren't the best chef," I said sweetly.

"I know. Last time you ate my cooking, I ended up bringing you pills."

"Oh yes you did," I said, poking out my tongue at him.

I sat up and reached over to get the food, when I remembered that I had no clothes on. I blinked and looked up at Tony weirdly. I wasn't embarrassed, it was just that I was the only one without anything on. Even Tony had pants on, and he's all over the internet in much less than that. I stood up and walked over to my luggage. I opened it to find a short length bath robe. That would do for now. Tony walked out of the room to collect the daily paper that was delivered every morning, while I slid the robe over my shoulders and tied a knot in the front. I took one of the pancakes and walked out into the lounge room. I sat on one of the couches in the living room and took a bite out of the pancake. When Tony entered the room, he sat down on the couch next to me and started to read the paper. Both Tony and I were fluent in French, so it was no problem when either of us had to utilise the skill.

"Anything interesting?" I asked.

"Not really. The prime minister has stepped aside for reasons that are unknown to the public, if that is of any interest to you," he said distractedly.

"Not really."

After another few minutes, Tony sighed and placed the paper on the other end of the couch. He tightened his grip on me and looked down into my eyes.

"Now, what should we do today?" He asked.

"Definitely stay at the hotel for the first day," I said playfully.

"I agree."

"But we must get out of the suite," I grinned.

"Yes."

"I'm thinking about a swim. What about you?"

"You read my mind."

I stood up from the couch and walked into the bedroom, with Tony following me. I looked back into my suitcase and found a black bikini. It had large, purple beads trailing the neck line and the top of the bikini bottoms. I stepped into the lower part of the bikini and let the robe slide off my shoulders so that I could put the top on. When I turned around, I saw that Tony was wearing black and navy board shorts with a white draw string at the top. I walked over to him and took his hand in mine, leading him out of the suit and into one of the elevators. When we reached the pool, we both jumped in, playfully. I swam over to him and he lifted my legs around his waist. He locked his arms around my hips and I leant down to kiss him. It was a good thing that nobody was at the pool, because they would have been highly disturbed. However, we stopped when my phone started to ring. We swam over and I snatched the phone up, taking a look at the caller ID. It was Fury. I showed it to Tony and he groaned.

"Don't answer it," he whined.

"I have to. What if the world is ending?" I asked.

"Oh, it won't. He just can't operate SHIELD without you and he is a control freak and wants you back on watch."

"I have to answer it. I'm sorry."

I slid the answer button and held it up to my ear.

"What do you want Fury? You know that I'm on my honeymoon, right?" I asked rudely.

"Yes, I understand that. However, there have been some disturbing occurrences with the Tesseract," Fury replied, very seriously.

I suddenly got worried. I had read about Captain America's little encounter with the Tesseract and whatever had happened could not be good. I switched the cell to speaker and held it up so that Tony could hear.

"So how bad is it, Fury?" I asked.

"The Tesseract is having some pretty devastating effects. It could be the end of the world."

I raised an eyebrow at Tony and he just stared at me, shocked that I was correct in my assumption that the world was ending.

"Can't you handle this without us?" Tony asked.

"I want all Avengers present for this," Fury said.

"We will return to HQ immediately," I said.

The end of the world. Interesting.

* * *

**And finally we are into the plot! Ooooh I wonder what will happen. Poor Ally and Tony though, not getting to have their honeymoon. **

**Please review. **

**XOXO**


	8. The stakeout

**Hey Unicorns. So this is a shorter chapter by about 40 words. But, it has just as much info and action. I hope you guys like the 40's, because you are about to travel back to a time where I would personally would have loved. Honestly, I was born in the wrong generation. Anyway, enjoy!**

_Previously..._

_The end of the world. Interesting. _

* * *

Tony and I arrived to base in approximately 20 hours, with the whole Avengers team waiting for us. We walked in armed and ready. I was in my SHIELD suit with my belt and by boots, while Tony was in his Iron Man suit, also ready for anything.

"What was so important that we had to leave our honeymoon on the first day?" Tony asked, angry.

Jex came running to us, almost taking us out in the process of her hugs. I hugged her back briefly, before walking over to Cap, the only one who would give me a serious answer. I could clearly hear Jex huff in the background, annoyed that I would brush her off so easily.

"Cap, please tell me what is happening before I accidently put Jex to sleep," I said, irked.

"You wouldn't get close enough. Freedom to the drug addicts!" Jex shouted, earning some concerned looks from everyone.

"As an agent of SHIELD, I am certain that you have heard of the Tesseract, or the Cosmic Cube, as others have called it. It is very powerful. The Cosmic Cube is said to be the most powerful relics in the world and has unlimited power. The Tesseract has the ability to open gaps in space, and we believe that it can open rifts in time. It is said to have been of Asgardian heritage," Cap finished, looking over at Thor.

"Indeed, my father has spoken of this relic," Thor boomed.

"Yes, but what does any of this have to do with the world ending?" Tony asked.

"The Tesseract has been giving off energy, unknown to mankind as of yet. There is no way to determine the outcome of such an artefact. We all need to be here, just in case," Cap finished.

"Wait. Where is Loki? Weren't you looking after him, Thor?" I asked him, worriedly.

"Odin desired to have words with Loki. He was sent back," Thor bellowed.

"Is that safe?" Tony asked.

"Of course! There is no Asgardian more powerful than my father!"

With that, an agreement was made within the Avengers. We would camp out next to the Tesseract. Nobody would leave, just in case something was to happen. The next order of business was to actually 'set up camp' next to the Tesseract. Tony, Jex, Bruce, Cap and I all sat in a circle, next to the Tesseract, while Nat and Thor stood with their backs up against the wall talking. They were getting very 'close' lately. Clint had decided to climb the wall and perch himself on the balcony, claiming that he saw better from a distance. Once we had all set up our temporary beds, we stuck up some interesting conversations.

"So what's it like to be married?" Bruce asked Tony and I.

"Well, we haven't really had a chance to find out. Fury was straight on the phone after a mere 24 hours away," Tony said, groaning.

"Well this is important," Cap said, seriously.

"You have a super soldier, an invincible, green, rage monster, a God and 3 SHIELD assassins at your disposal, and you needed us?" Tony retorted.

"It's better to be safe, than sorry."

Just as Cap finished his last word a certain, dark figure approached us. His dark, green robes swished behind him as he walked toward us. His raven-black hair was now flowing down past his elbow, a single, gold ring snaked its way around his forehead. He wore the large ring I had returned to him when he left with Thor. Even the feeling of Clint tapping my shoulder, I never took my gaze off of the dark character in front of me. I suddenly regretted my need to be friends with him once more. I could see now that we would never be the same.

There was no hesitation. Every member charged at Loki with a fury matched to the power of the Tesseract and more. However, when we reached Loki's thin form, we all ran straight through him. Each of us looked around the room, confused until we found another Loki holding the Tesseract. The team ran at Loki just as before, until he held up the glowing cube and shouted.

"Do not move!"

We stopped dead in our tracks.

"No Asgardian stronger than your father, eh?" Tony threw the snide comment to Thor.

Thor only growled at Tony.

"What are you doing Loki?" I asked him.

"Finishing what I started," he replied.

"I thought we had an understanding. You were going to forgive and forget. Start a new life," I said.

"I have nothing against you. You and your team just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. By tampering with the Tesseract, I shall destroy the almighty Thor once and for all. Odin will grieve, for he will have lost both his sons at the hand of one of the very victims I am referring to. I am sorry, I really tried to do good, but the only purpose in my life has always been the downfall of my so-called father and brother. This is the way it has to be."

Loki spread his fingers along the edges of the cube and his fingers appear to disappear into the blue cube. Just as he closed his eyes, the team pounced on Loki. Just as our weapons were about to hit Loki, an incredible, blue force field shot out of the Tesseract and engulfed the team. We were all lifted off our feet and thrown backwards. Just as the force field reached me, an odd sensation comparable to all my muscles being torn apart, seared through me. The bright light caused me to close my eyes. When I opened my eyes once more, I was speechless.

* * *

**So Loki is once more being a naughty boy. I wonder what the Avengers will do in this situation. **

**Please review!**

**XOXO**


	9. Blast from the Past

**Hello there unicorns. Since I had a huge number of views from the last chapter, I thought I would post another one. So this chapter has a lot in it. There are lots of blast from the past moments. Hope you enjoy it.**

_Previously..._

_When I opened my eyes once more, I was speechless. _

* * *

The streets were dirty, the cars looked like antiques and the fashion was a lot like what my grandmother used to wear. The Avengers and I looked around confused. There was a small antiques shop behind us.

"I know this place," Cap said tentatively.

He walked into the small shop with the team on his flank. A soft bell rung as he opened the door and faced an elderly lady with grey hair and wearing floral dress. She looked at him, eyeing him closely, before speaking.

"Wonderful weather we're having today," she said confidently.

Everybody was silent. There were black clouds outside and it was boiling hot. Not wonderful weather in my opinion. When Cap finally spoke up we looked at him, totally and utterly confused.

"Yes, but I always carry an umbrella," Cap spoke cautiously.

The elderly lady walked over to an old, wooden table and reached underneath. A click was heard and suddenly, a wall full of books creaked open to reveal a white and sterile hall. Cap walked forward, ushering us all forward. Once we had all stepped into the hallway, he spoke.

"I don't know how this is possible, but I think we are in the year 1942. Specifically, the day I was transformed into this body."

"Impossible," Natasha scoffed.

"Not only is it possible, Cap is correct. The Tesseract has the power to travel through time and Loki was doing who knows what to it," Tony said.

"If this is truly where we are, Dr Abraham Erskine won't have to die. Bucky won't have to die. We can save them," Cap beamed.

"If I am not mistaken, you can't tamper with events of the past, the effects can be drastic. Can't they?" I asked.

"That is true," Thor spoke.

"I'm sorry Cap, but we have to keep a very low profile," Tony said.

"We could save lives!" Cap shouted.

"Keep your voice down, if you change something that is meant to happen, who knows how the future will change. For example, if we save Bucky, he could help you take down Hydra before you get onto that jet. Therefore, you won't crash, which means you wouldn't be here right now. You would most likely vanish from our world. And you were a crucial part of defeating Loki last time. If we had lost that fight, Loki would be in control of Earth in our time. You cannot, under any circumstances, be seen in this time. None of us can," I whispered.

He looked down at the floor and sighed loudly. I could tell that he felt powerless. I would, not being able to save two people that were close to me during the only time that was familiar to me. We have all lost something close to us, but Cap has lost the most.

After a quiet debate, the team decided to tell one person who may be able to help us. Howard Stark. He would help us keep out of sight, especially Cap. People from this time would surely recognise him. Jex and Tony were especially excited about this. They would be able to see their father again. It was then decided that the Tesseract has to be found before we can take any further action after visiting Howard. So the next move was finding him, and we can't do that with the military and Hydra spies watching. Tony had an idea as to where Howard lived, however he wasn't sure.

The team set off to locate the home of Howard Stark. We walked back out of the antiques shop and into one of the back –streets. We stand out in all our outfits and Cap knows the area, so we try hard to stay out of sight. I turned to Tony with a worried look on my face.

"What if this doesn't work?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked in return.

"Sure, we will find your father, but what if he can't help us? We are in a time where technology is not nearly as advanced as our own time. If your father can't help us, it will all be up to you and Jessica."

"Ally, don't worry. Everything will work out. You worry too much," he said with a smirk.

Tony took my hand and pulled me toward him. He lightly brushed his lips on mine and I smiled, hugging him tightly.

"Come on guys! You can do all that stuff when I'm not here!" Jex shouted.

"Sorry Jex," Tony and I said in synchronisation.

Everyone gave a sigh of relief when the gates to Stark mansion came into view. We all had faith in Tony, however he usually wasn't the one to know where people live. That's what Pepper used to do. The team decided on jumping the tall fence that was completely made out of bricks, coloured with different shades of brown. When we were about to jump, a car came around the corner and pulled in front of the gate. We all hid behind one of the many large bushes and watched as the gate opened for the car. Taking the opportunity, we snuck past the gate and walked along the fence till we reached the back of the mansion.

"Look," Tony whispered, while pointing to one of the class doors.

There he was. Howard Stark was standing with his back to the door with a glass at his side, in his hand. We walked over to the door, careful to stay unseen. This was short lived however because Jex ran in front of us screaming.

"Daddy!" Jex screamed, banging on the door.

When Howard turned around he jumped about five feet, followed by a high-pitched, girly scream.

When he opened the door, he instantly looked at Cap.

"Cap, what are you doing here? You only just got your new body. Why aren't you getting tested?" He said confused.

"I am," Cap replied.

"But you are right here."

"Howard, we need your help with something. We feel that we can trust you. However, if you can't have an open mind for what we are about to say, we must leave immediately. Can we trust you?" Cap asked.

There was a long silence.

"You can trust me. What help can I provide?"

After we sat Howard down, we couldn't have him feinting on us after all, we explained everything. We explained Loki, and the time travelling and how we couldn't have anyone know that we were in this time. When he looked at Tony and Jex, he instantly knew who they were. It was amazing to see both Tony and Jex's face light up with the sight of their father. After the initial shock of seeing their father, the realisation that their mother was also alive kicked in.

"Mother," Jex said in Tony's direction.

"I know. But she can't know that we are here. Only Howard is to know," he said back, saddened by his logic.

He placed his arm around Jex's shoulders and hugged her tight, before turning back to Howard.

"So, what's next?" Howard asked.

* * *

**And there you have it. Howard Stark is in the picture. Now in the next chap, Tony and Ally have a little argument that sets key events into motion. **

**Please Review!**

**XOXO**


	10. Tony's dark side

**Hi there unicorns. I am very sorry that I haven't updated in a while. School has come back into my life and brought along many unnecessary complications. I will not tell you that I will update more often, because it may not. If you really enjoy the story, don't worry, I do have an ending that is in the stages of being written. I probably won't write a third one at this stage, even though I was going to. **

_Previously..._

_"So, what's next?" Howard asked. _

* * *

"Loki!" I shouted.

"Where?" The Avengers said in synchronisation.

"No! He isn't here. I just had an idea. If we travelled here, where is he? He must have travelled along with us. If not, SHIELD would have found a way to get us or contact us already. He wouldn't have died. Why would he? We didn't."

"Maybe we should just work on finding the Tesseract, forget about Loki. He is nothing but trouble and I would appreciate it if you ceased your fascination with him, it is irritable and sometimes I just can't handle it. What is it with him? Would you prefer to be his wife? It seems like you would rather spend your life with a good-for-nothing arsehole than me. If you value our relationship, maybe you should quit the interest with that twit," Tony said, irritated.

Everybody gasped at Tony.

For weeks we had been searching for any kind of way to return to our previous lives. However, every idea that came to our heads was completely and utterly useless. Tony was getting more and more restless as the days passed and he had been lashing out to everyone except for me. Well, until now. I think he was getting tired of slowing his genius mind for my average one. I've been trying to talk to him about what was bugging him, but he won't talk to me. I guess the honeymoon phase is well and truly over. He was getting snappier and angrier every time we worked on getting back home and I wonder why he won't talk to me.

"Was that a threat?" I asked, seething.

Everything was silent.

"Tony, can I talk to you for a second?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Alyssa, I'm working on getting us back home. Can it wait?"

"No it can't Tony. Unless you want the whole team to hear this conversation, I suggest you come and talk to me."

"We will talk later. This isn't the time for chit chat," he said rudely.

"Anthony Edward Stark! Stop acting like and arsehole and come with me," I shouted.

"No! We have more important things to do than this," Tony said, standing up from his chair and looking irritated.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what? This is me. I am Tony Stark. I am a straight forward guy. I speak my mind."

"This rude arsehole standing in front of me is not the man I married. I'm leaving," I said, walking out the door.

How dare he speak to me like that! I am his wife and he needs to check himself. I've never seen him act like this before and it's worrying. Did I know what I was getting into when I married him? He seemed so amazing and together, but that thing I just fought with didn't even seem like the man I married. All I have done is love him and support him in everything he does, no matter how crazy or stupid it is. I can't believe in all the time we spent together before the wedding I never saw this side of him. What if that was the plan? Play nice, reel me in, marry me, stop pretending once I can't get out. Surely that isn't Tony.

I walked out of the mansion and into the cold, dark streets. The streetlamps illuminated the pavement and the small houses that inhabited the suburb, apart from the Stark mansion of course. I could hear my boots on the concrete as I walked. After a moment, I could hear more than one set of footsteps. I spun around to see Loki standing behind me.

"What in hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm stuck here, just like you."

"This was all you're doing."

"I know that. I want to help. I can't find the Tesseract on my own, so I am willing to make a deal," he said with a smirk.

"What kind of deal?"

"I know how to get back to our own time. However, I need the Tesseract in order to do that. So, if you allow me to be included in the process of finding the Tesseract in order to get back home, I will call a truce. We won't be enemies."

"I thought you would never forgive me for siding with Thor? I also thought you would never "

"I am willing to put that aside if you can get me back home."

"How do I know that I can trust you? Last time I did that, you sent us all here," I gestured around me.

"You don't know that you can trust me, you just have to take a chance," he said, the smirk still plastered on his face.

"Fine. I'll vouch for you, but I'm not going back to the mansion yet," I said, starting to walk away.

"Why not?"

I sighed. I guess I should let him know what he is getting himself into. He stepped toward me and I crossed my arms. Starting to recount my story, he seemed to understand what I was saying. He nodded his head and genuinely seemed concerned. When I finished talking, I sat on the side of the road and placed my head in my hands. I heard him walk over and sit next to me.

"Ally, I think I may know what is happening to him," he finally whispered.

"How would you know?"

"I have time travelled more than once, I have seen this many times before. He is reverting to his previous self."

"You mean the personality he had before I met him is changing him?" I asked, wide-eyed.

"Yes."

"What can I do to stop it?" I asked desperately.

"Just talk to him and make him see how he is behaving. The longer we stay here, the worse it will get. However, if you keep reminding him who he really is and show him the best form of himself, it shouldn't affect him too much," he said with a small smile.

"I can do that. He was just so different. I didn't recognise the man I married. He had no feelings."

"That isn't who he is now. You just need to help him remember who he is with you. It will be fine," Loki placed his arm around my shoulder, giving me a light squeeze.

I have to admit, it was nice to talk to him again. Just like the ol' days. It was nice to see him smile and actually express feelings. It makes me feel sorry for him in a way.

"Tony might be wondering where I got to. We'll have a lot of explaining to do."

"After you then," Loki stood up and extended a hand toward me.

"I am not going back there," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"What? Why not?"

"I can't stand to look at my husband right now, I may do something I'll regret."

"Like kill him?"

"Maim him."

Loki chuckled and sat back down beside me. I laid back and stared up into the dark night sky, filled with bright stars. I felt Loki's shoulder brush mine as he lay beside me. His fingers brushed mine and slid through my fingers. I pulled back quickly, staring furiously at him.

"What the hell are you playing at?"

"Oh come now, I like you and you like me. Give into temptation," he purred.

"The mansion suddenly holds more appeal. Come on, let's go back."

I stood up quickly and started to walk at a fast pace. I could hear Loki running to keep up with me. We walked back to the mansion and Loki paused outside. I could tell he was anxious. He sighed loudly and I gave him a hard pat on the back, maybe a little too hard. He returned with a playful smile and I rolled my eyes. We walked further into the gardens of the mansion until we were at the door. I turned to Loki.

"Stand behind me. Do not use any violence on any of them. Do you understand?" I asked forcefully.

"Yes ma'am," he said, giving me a mock salute.

After throwing Loki one last glance, I opened the door and walked into the house. It was dead silent, until I heard a crash from the room beside us. Looking over to the doorway, I spotted Jex with a smashed bowl on the floor around her. She was staring at Loki. There were many footsteps that could be heard as Tony ran into the room.

"Ally! I'm so sorry about what happened. I didn't mean any of it what I said. I don't even know why-" he stopped suddenly when he saw the man standing behind me.

"Ally, what is that thing doing here?"

* * *

**Oh Tony, naughty naughty. Things should start to get quite interesting. Just to let you know, I see a trip to Asgard in the future. Get excited. Plus a certain something that will change Ally and Tony's lives forever. **

**Please review. **

**XOXO**


	11. An unexpected alliance

**Hello there unicorns. Because I took so long to update last time, I have decided to upload another one for you. **

_Previously..._

_"Ally, what is that thing doing here?" _

* * *

"How do we even know if we can trust him? We've been burned before," Jex said.

"I can assure you that I do not want to live out the rest of my days in this horrible time period," Loki scoffed.

"Bite your tongue! I grew up in this time period," Cap shouted.

"Well then human, I feel bad for you. Wait, no I don't even care about you," Loki said rudely.

Loki and I had been receiving death stares from each team member, except for the Starks. They were just death staring Loki, not me. I had explained that Loki wanted to call a truce and that the only thing he wanted to achieve was what we were attempting to achieve as well, which was returning to our own time. He had remained quiet through my whole story of how I ran into him on my walk and he also sat behind me the whole time. It seemed that he was nervous about the team's reactions, especially Thor's I suspect. They were brothers after all. The whole team seemed hesitant, which was understandable. All the horrible things he did, they have every right to be suspicious. Even I have enough reasons to kick him to the curb. However, they didn't need to death stare me.

He killed my parents, tried to kill Tony, attempted to kill all my friends, tortured me and it was Loki that sent us to this time period. Thor had it just as bad when he and Loki were children.

"I think we should trust him," I said.

The Avengers gaped at me.

"What? Why should we trust him? Do you forget that he tortured you?" Tony asked furiously.

"He is the only one who can get us back. Do you have any ideas on how to get back Tony? If you do, now would be a perfect time to share!" I shouted at him.

He seemed to be at a loss for words. The whole team just sat there.

"It's settled then, Loki will be part of our team until we get back home. After that, we will let Fury decide what is to be done. If you don't mind, I will be leaving now. I've had enough excitement for one day," I said, throwing a death glare to Tony.

I stood up from where I was sitting and made my way to the door. I could faintly hear Tony asking me to wait, but I kept walking. I couldn't handle him right now. I could hear him following me, so I quickened my pace till I reached our bedroom. He tried to enter, but I just shut the door in his face and locked it. I know I'm meant to be helping him, but I am so furious at him and I don't want to say something I will regret. It could make his situation worse and that would be quite unfortunate.

"Alyssa, we have to talk about this at some point," I heard Tony say through the door.

"When I wanted to talk earlier tonight, you just told me to back off like your little servant. I don't bow down to you Anthony Edward Stark. So no, we don't have to talk tonight. I will not let you talk to me like that, especially when all of our friends were there. How dare you speak to me like that! I am fully aware that you are much smarter than me, but that doesn't give you the right to insult me and treat me like nothing. I am your wife, not your dog. When you married me, we became equals. Heck, I thought we were equals before that, but apparently not," I finished talking, walked over and flopped onto the bed, looking up at the white ceiling.

"Ally, I know what I did was unfair to you. We are equals. I was just stressed and annoyed. I didn't know what I was doing. I can't say that I won't do it again, but I can assure you that I won't intentionally do it. We will both get angry and frustrated, which means we will both disappoint each other. We will both have to endure each other's worst. For better or worse, remember? Please just let me in."

Sighing loudly, I stood up from the bed and walked over to the door. My hand rested on the door knob for a moment before turning and opening it. My face was still a little red from when I had been crying earlier. I forgot to reapply my makeup. I must look horrible.

"Thanks," Tony whispered.

"Thanks for what?" I said, the fact that I was still holding a grudge was clear in my voice.

"For not killing me. Your temper is quite scary at times. Did I really make you cry?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

"No, I was punched in the face by King Kong. What the hell do you think Tony? I sure didn't feel like your wife with the way you talked to me earlier. Now my face is all red and I look horrible!" I ranted.

"You look beautiful. You could never look ugly."

He leaned in and kissed me softly, running his fingers through my hair. This was no time to be soft, I was angry. I locked my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, my anger fuelling my passion. He pulled away and laughed at the pout on my face. Reaching behind him, he closed and locked the door with a click. He stared into my eyes for a moment before he pulled me toward him and hitched one of my legs around his waist. I locked both my arms around him and encircled both my legs around his waist, already feeling how turned on he was for me. He ran his hands down my back further and further. I cursed at myself when a moan escaped my lips. I was meant to be mad at this man for god sakes! Tony walked us over to the bed and threw me onto the cushy surface. I sat up onto my knees and reached to Tony, unbuttoning his shirt. He retaliated by sliding my shirt up over my body and throwing it onto the floor. I ran my hands up and down his chest while he unbuttoned my shorts, revealing my matching underwear which was red with gold lining.

"Do you always wear Iron Man colours for your underwear? I never noticed this before and I should have noticed, given all the times we've done this," he said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up Tony," I said, pulling his lips back to mine.

Even if Tony annoys the hell out of me, I really do love him. I could never imagine living my life without him. He is everything I could ever want and I am so glad that I have him all to myself. Plus, the amazing sex is always a bonus.

* * *

**Wow, I'm sure you can guess where the next chapter is going to start. Anyway. **

**Please review!**

**XOXO**


	12. What is a relationship without fights?

**Hello there unicorns. I have decided to be generous and upload another one because I will be very busy over the next few weeks. **

**Enjoy. **

_Previously..._

_Plus, the amazing sex is always a bonus. _

* * *

"Holy crap, I don't even feel angry with you anymore. That was amazing," I said.

Tony and I were lying in a rather dishevelled bed, trying to catch our breath, which was proving to be quite a difficult task.

"There is a reason why make up sex is the best, Love," he said, smirking once more.

"We need to fight more often," I said, pulling myself back on top of him.

"If this is the outcome, we are definitely fighting more often."

Silence fell on the room for a brief moment before Tony spoke again, serious this time.

"When you walked in with Loki, I was infuriated. I thought that I had driven you away from me and in turn, you wanted to be with him."

"Tony, that's ridiculous and you know it. I would never want to be with anyone but you, especially Loki. You are the only man I ever want to share my life with. I did marry you. I'm pretty sure you were present for the ceremony and the reception."

"I know, he's just a two-timing, back stabbing, lying-" I cut him off.

"Tony, you don't ever have to worry. I chose you. We are like ying and yang. One can't live without the other, just like you and me."

I smiled as he ran his fingers through my Strawberry Blonde hair and then down my back. He pressed his hands into the small of my back possessively. Sometimes he can get very jealous. That is one of the few things that annoy me. However, he can be sexy when he is jealous. Sometimes.

We were about to kiss once more when we heard a knock on the door.

"From the sounds that were coming out of this room, I'm guessing that you two made up then?" I heard Jex yell from the other side of the door.

"Oh shit, were we really that loud?" I asked Tony.

"No, she's just being an ARSE," Tony replied, shouting the last word at Jex.

"Bad language brother, not a very good influence for me you know."

I sat up and began to slide off the bed when Tony encircled his arms around me and pulled me back onto him.

"Do not leave me here because of her," he said, irritated.

"If I promise to continue this with you later will you let me go?"

"Maybe," he whispered, running his hands down my back and across my legs.

I leant down.

"I promise. Now let me go."

He snaked his hand to the back of my neck and kissed me softly before I slid off the bed and pulled my clothes on hurriedly. Once I had finished dressing I hurriedly opened the door to reveal a very arrogant looking Stark. There, standing in front of me stood a very evil sister-in-law.

"Finally, there is a sign of life from this room. I wasn't sure what was going on up here, but that mess on top of your head that we call hair, says it all," she wore the same smirk that Tony was sporting. Must run in the family.

"What do you want Jex?" I asked.

"Yeah, you disturbed some important adult stuff," Tony said from the bed.

"Shut up Tony. I don't need any details from my brother."

"Jex! What do you want?" I asked, agitated.

"We are going to search for the Tesseract. We were wondering if the two of you wanted to join us? Maybe I should have left the two of you," she said, suggestively.

"Sure," I said, starting to walk out the door.

"Ah, honey. You may not want to walk out of this room looking like that," Tony said, gesturing to my rather dishevelled appearance.

"Right."

We were all seated in Howard's very large dining room, conjuring up a plan.

"So, surely the Tesseract landed somewhere between all of us," Jex suggested, only half paying attention as Clint ran his hand through her hair.

"Oi, get your hands off my sister!" Tony shouted.

"Yes. Get your hands off my daughter. God that's confusing," Howard said, rubbing his head.

Jex and Clint put a few centimetres between themselves and went back to thinking. I however had no issue with leaning against Tony, with his arm around me.

"Loki, where did you land?" I asked curiously.

"I landed where you all did. I decided to keep my distance. We didn't want to cause a scene now, did we?"

"You were right there and didn't tell us? What the hell, Loki?" Jex shouted, punching him in the shoulder.

"You would have attempted to kill me right there in the street."

"So it has to be around where we landed," Cap said.

"Well, it's night time. That means it will be easy to go take a look and Cap won't be recognised. A giant, glowing box shouldn't be too hard to find, especially at night time. What are we waiting for?" Tony asked.

We all made our way back to the antiques shop and split up into pairs. Clint and Jex, Bruce and Tash and Cap with Thor. Tony and I immediately started to look together when we were joined by Loki. He smugly looked at Tony and Tony shot daggers through his eyes. I never thought I would have to defend Loki.

"Tony, please be nice. He is our ticket back home," I said sharply.

"And here I thought we were starting to become friends," Loki dramatically stated.

"If it weren't for you, Ally and I would still be on our honeymoon!" Tony shouted.

"Boys, play nice," I said, walking between the two of them.

"Ally, why are you defending him?" Tony asked.

"As I said, he is our ticket home. We don't have a plan and he does. Even though I don't like having to spend time with him, but who better to keep an eye on him other than us?"

"You're right. I just hate him."

"I am standing right here you know?" Loki pointed to where he was standing.

Tony and I rolled our eyes at the insufferable 'God'. We started to search every inch of where we landed, however even when we had been looking for over three hours, the Tesseract was nowhere to be seen. I broke off from the team and looked around the antiques shop more closely. When I peered in through the window, I saw a faint glow coming from behind the desk. I was about to look in closer when a face appeared right in front of me, but on the other side of the glass. I gave a short, but loud scream and backed away. It was a man's face. It was sunken and dark. He had long black hair and steel grey eyes. He had the look of a mad man.

I heard someone run up to me and pull me to face them. I was staring into Tony's eyes when he spoke.

"What's wrong Ally? What happened?"

I looked back at the window and the man was gone.

"What in hell was that?" I asked to myself.

By this time, the whole team and come running to see what was wrong.

"There was a face. A man was staring at me through the window. I could see a glow behind the desk and I went to take a closer look, he scared the crap out of me. Where did he go?"

The team looked at me with blank faces. I must have sounded crazy.

"Let's go in and have a look," Tony said, looking back at the Avengers.

I pulled out my gun and received more odd looks from the team. Tony walked to the door and pushed it open. It creaked, opening at an excruciatingly slow pace. He took a step inside and peered around him. When he began to make his way over to the desk a hand grabbed him and locked around his neck. I immediately pointed the gun to the man's face.

"Let him go! Who are you?"

"Ally, I am hurt. You should know the god of mischief as soon as you see him."

"Loki?"

* * *

**Wtf right? I have no idea why I did that, but I like it. Loki is just all kinds of weird isn't he? Just thought I would mention my amazing sister Blaze, who is the most awesome person in the world. Also, Nathaniel, who is a new reader but also just as awesome. Keep giving me great ideas guys! **

**Please Review!**

**XOXO **


	13. Past Present Future

**Hello there unicorns. I am on a serious roll here with writing. And I am very happy with the way things are going. By the way... is anyone else stoked for Iron Man 3? I know I am. MY HUSBAND... oops, I mean my character's husband will be on the big screen.**

******I would love to mention two amazing people, Booklover9923 and MrsSHolmes. Thank you so much guys. I was really contemplating whether or not to continue with this story and you guys helped me to write on! You are both so amazing!**

_Previously..._

_"Loki?"_

* * *

I shot and hit the strange Loki's knee. He shouted in pain and released his grip on Tony's neck. Tony took the opportunity and held the strange man's arms behind his back. The younger looking Loki stepped forward.

"Who are you and why are you impersonating me?"

"Do not trust these people, they will leave you behind. I have managed to come back to this period to warn you. If you choose a different course here, it will alter your future and my present. For both of our sakes, leave these people, do not tell them how to get back," the peculiar man pleaded.

The whole room was silent. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Alright, this weirdo needs some time out," Tony said from behind him.

"He must die."

Everyone looked to Natasha. How could she be so heartless? Granted, this guy needs to go back to crazy town, but we can't just kill him. If we were to kill him, Loki would never side with us and we could be stuck here forever.

"If he lives, he will jeopardise this whole operation. If Loki is truly with us, he will carry out the deed himself," said Natasha.

"If I were to kill him and remain with you, I would still live in the future, because I chose a different course, correct?" Loki asked.

"Yes."

Loki slowly walked over to where the unusual man sat on his knees, his footsteps echoing in the silence of the room. He took a moment to observe him and take in what he was about to do. He reached behind the man's head and with a crack, Loki broke his neck. He stepped over the corpse and made his way over to the team, who all wore looks of shock. This was definitely an odd turn of events.

"Ally?" Jex whispered, pulling me away from the others.

"Yes?"

"I think it would be best if you made Loki forget about his future self. Dangerous things can happen when somebody learns things about their future," she said quietly.

"That is probably a very good idea. If he were to turn on us because of Natasha's reckless decisions, that could be problematic for all of us."

"Do it when we get back. I'll stall Tony and you erase Loki's memories."

"What about the others? What if they mention this and Loki finds out that we took away his memories? That would be even worse," I whispered back.

"I will explain everything to them while you are dealing with Loki. Don't worry, everything will be fine. Just concentrate on Loki."

Jex gave me a final nod before joining the others. We all made our way to the desk to look for the Tesseract. I saw a glow when I looked in, however there doesn't appear to be any sign of the Tesseract anymore. I walked behind the desk and sure enough, the Tesseract was right there underneath the desk.

"It's here!" I shouted.

The team crowded around and stared at the glowing cube. Thor moved forward and clasped it in his hand holding it closer to us. The colour radiating from the cube illuminated everyone's faces. They were all filled with wonder.

Once we had taken in the amazing artefact, the team hurried out of the store and into the streets once more as we made our way back to Stark Manor. The streets echoed with our footsteps as we ran. The excitement felt amazing. We were one step closer to getting back home and nothing was going to dampen this amazing feeling.

We arrived back at the Manor and found Howard asleep on his living room chair. I looked over to Jex and she nodded.

"Hey Tony, why don't we take dad up to his room? He must be so tired after all this work and those chairs don't exactly look comfortable," Jex said innocently.

Tony nodded and walked over to their father. Everybody decided to go to bed for the night since half of the brains for this operation was asleep. The room emptied except for Loki and I.

"Loki, would you like to take a walk with me out in the gardens?" I asked.

"Sure," he replied with a smirk.

I walked past him and out the door. The footsteps behind me assured me that he was following my lead and I felt him snake his hand around my waist. I gripped his hand and twisted it until he grunted in pain. That should teach him a lesson. After I released his hand, he chuckled, but kept his distance. He followed me through the garden until I found a small, two-seater chair. We both sat down and I looked up at him.

"Look me in the eyes Loki."

He raised his head and his grey eyes peered into my soul. There was no doubt that this is difficult, but it must be done.

"You aren't falling for me are you?" He asked with a smirk.

"Loki, forget this whole night. The only thing you remember is finding the Tesseract and feeling the excitement the whole team felt. Forget what Natasha made you do. Forget all about the man in the store. We found what we were looking for and that is all you remember."

He stared at me with a blank expression before blinking a few times and then he wore a look of confusion.

"Ally? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came out here to tell you that the team is impressed with your behaviour and to tell you to keep up the good work," I said with a smile.

"Oh, well I am glad to hear that. I have a confession to make though."

"What is it?"

"I don't know how to get back."

"What?" I shouted.

"I only said that because I needed you to trust me."

"Shit. Now what am I supposed to tell Tony? He never trusted you to begin with."

"I shall tell them. Do not worry."

We made our way back into the Manor and joined the team in the lounge room. Once we sat down comfortably with me laying against Tony and Loki squishing between Thor and Cap, Loki spoke.

"I don't actually know how to get back. I only said that to gain your trust."

There was an excruciatingly long silence.

"I knew we never should have trusted him!" Tony shouted.

We were right back to the drawing board because Loki lied to us. I assume that everyone knew his intentions were somewhat pure and that he was with us because of his display of loyalty earlier, but they were all pissed.

"Let's all go to bed and start fresh tomorrow. I shall keep the Tesseract with me and I shall not sleep whilst it is in my possession," Thor boomed.

"Hush, Howard is trying to sleep. Alright, I think that is a good idea. If anyone has any objections, talk to him," I pointed to Thor.

With all the events that had taken place tonight, I did not need this extra bombshell. No, it was time for bed.

* * *

**And there you have it.**

**Get stoked for Iron Man 3 guys!**

**Please review!**

**XOXO**


End file.
